


in sickness and in sex

by bluetint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mentions of knotting, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, bossy omega kihyun, bratty alpha changkyun, changkiho, long-suffering hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Changkyun can be a brat sometimes.





	in sickness and in sex

**Author's Note:**

> the @mxtagsbot was wildin' today because it threw out this prompt, 'wonho/changkyun, a/b/o au, bickering, betrayal' and i decided to wild out more and throw kihyun and sickfic into the mix.
> 
> can be read as a sequel to jolt.
> 
> unbeta'd.

“Honey.”

“No.”

“Baby.”

“No.”

“Changkyun.”

“No.”

Kihyun takes a deep breath. Counts backwards from ten like his yoga instructor told him to. Breathes in. Breathes out. In. Out. In. Out.

“Guys, I’m telling you I am fine.” The statement is spoken in even, measured tones. Anyone would've believed it, had it not been for the hacking cough that accompanied the end of the sentence.

Changkyun doesn’t have the grace to be ashamed at the filthy look Kihyun rewards him with.

“Look,” he says, clearing his throat. His quite sore throat. “It’s just a cold, okay? Nothing new.”

He takes a generous sip of the ginger infused tea Kihyun had brewed specially for him and makes a face.

Hoseok, who’s been observing silently this whole time, stops chewing on his lip to inject. From his position he can only see Kihyun’s frowny face and the stubborn set of Changkyun’s shoulders. “If you would just go to the hospital and get a flu shot - ” 

Changkyun puts the mug down with a little more force than necessary. Kihyun’s frowny face intensifies. Hoseok takes a deep breath of his own, thankful that he’d agreed to take yoga classes with the omega.

They were at that phase of their relationship where they didn’t even register each other’s presentations on most days. When Kihyun was running herd on the high-schoolers with the staunch firmness of a prison warden, you wouldn’t even think he was an omega. People took one look at Hoseok’s defined musculature and assumed the beta was an alpha. Changkyun was quite laid-back, keeping to himself.

But in moments like these, Hoseok was reminded that Changkyun was very much an alpha and he could be quite a pain in the ass when he wanted to be. 

A bout of the flu wasn’t a big deal. It was just that some of these bouts happened right before the alpha went into a rut and let’s just say being tied to someone whose nasal passages are clogged with mucus isn’t anyone’s idea of a good time. 

Convincing the alpha to go to the doctor was like fitting a giraffe into a fridge. Hoseok had no idea why someone would want to stuff a poor animal into a cold storage unit. But it didn’t make sense. Just like Changkyun’s reluctance to go see a doctor when he very well knew he should.

Kihyun opens his mouth to go again but a silencing motion from Hoseok stops him. They wouldn’t get anywhere with this. Hoseok turns back to the collection of CDs he’d been browsing through for movie night before the argument broke out.

“Let’s watch a movie, yeah?”

\---

“I’m not having sex with him when he’s like this,” Kihyun tells him the next day over breakfast.

Changkyun is still in bed, having turned them down in favor of sleeping it off. Hoseok meticulously butters his toast before answering. “So he has a thing.”

“A thing,” repeats Kihyun, looking ready to launch into a rant again.

“Kind of like your thing. With the shakers. You’re doing it right now.” Kihyun had this strange obsession with salt and pepper shakers being a certain distance away from each other. Anywhere they went, Kihyun would spend a specific length of time making sure that the containers were exactly seven inches apart. It had become a ritual of sorts. 

It had raised a lot of questioning eyebrows at the start, but now it was routine for them. They just let Kihyun fuss over them to his heart’s content.

Kihyun, as if caught doing something bad, removes his hands from the black and white cat salt and pepper shakers Jooheon had given them as a housewarming gift. Hoseok reaches for his hand and gives it, a comforting squeeze and his mate, a comforting smile. “It’s okay. We just need to work around it. That’s all.”

Kihyun takes a dainty nibble of Hoseok’s slice. “What are we going to do?”

“Well I talked to Hyunwoo and….”

\---

The delectable aroma of shrimp spinach alfredo pasta made their mouth water, but the way it made Changkyun coo made their hearts flutter.

If there was one thing Changkyun never turned down, it was shrimp. Come hell or high water, he never turned down an opportunity to consume shrimp. 

Kihyun tentatively suggested going out to eat, as an apology for their argument few days prior. Changkyun tentatively agreed, feeling a tad guilty about the way he had behaved. Hoseok, eager to get the plan in motion, whooped and bundled them all into furs before bundling them into a car.

They always made separate orders. No one wanted to eat chicken all the time, thank you very much, Kihyun. 

Dinner proceeds as it always does. Kihyun gripes about obscene adolescents. Hoseok wonders if he should increase the number of sets he’s been doing. They both say no. Changkyun, having had nothing to offer because he was on leave from work, steals some of Kihyun’s chicken. Kihyun retaliates by stealing a generous bite of the pasta. Changkyun whines. Kihyun tells him he’s no better than his students. As they bicker back and forth, Hoseok filches some of the chicken and pasta. No ones touches Hoseok’s beef guksu.

As they’re leaving the restaurant, Hoseok receives a text message. 

_We’re ready for you._

Kihyun locks eyes with him. Hoseok gives him a two finger salute. Kihyun nods. Changkyun fails to notice the exchange, lost in the bliss of a food coma. 

\---

They’re ambushed two minutes through the front door. 

Changkyun’s quite preoccupied with taking off his coat and scarf which is why he fails to notice the hulking form of Hyunwoo advance upon him. The alpha’s high-pitched shriek makes Hoseok’s ears hurt and maybe his heart a little, but he steps back.

It had been Minhyuk’s idea. Well, sort of. The beta had mentioned his predicament to the other beta, who had promptly answered with, “Just hold him down and stab him with the shot.”

Initially, he’d dismissed it. But after another disagreement which resulted in Changkyun locking them both out of the room (they forgot he was the youngest sometimes) and spending an uncomfortable night sharing a couch, Hoseok had warmed up to the idea.

He’d enlisted the help of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, who so happened to be EMTs.

Hyunwoo easily holds Changkyun in a backhug. Hyungwon expertly rolls up his sleeve and stills Changkyun with one look.

“Cooperate, and this won’t hurt a bit,” Hyungwon informs him sweetly. Changkyun bares his teeth in a feral snarl. Hyunwoo gives a warning squeeze. 

The betrayed whisper of a traitor from Changkyun’s mouth makes Hoseok and Kihyun feel bad, but only for a moment. The benefits far outweighed the guilt of doing this to their mate. They were tired of coughing and sneezing every time someone bent down to suck a dick.

Within minutes, Hyungwon has expertly administered the shot and applied a My Little Pony bandaid. Hyunwoo patted Changkyun on the head for a job well done before letting go.

The alpha yells, “Traitorous bastards!” before stomping off towards the direction of the bedroom. They wait for the resulting slam of the door. They get a soft click of the lock instead.

“You know he’s going not going to let that one go, right?” Hyungwon tells them as he takes off his gloves. 

Oh yeah. They’d be sleeping on the couch indefinitely.

Or until Changkyun’s rut rolled around in a week.

But the influenza-free sex would be worth it.

\---

The nails digging into his ass make him hiss. Kihyun slaps Changkyun on the shoulder. “Behave.”

“You’re sitting on my knot and you’re still coherent.” 

Kihyun snorts. “You should be thankful that I’m sitting on it at all.” He grinds down on it, making them both groan. 

Indeed, he should be. The rut had occurred three days after the shot and by then the worst of the flu had cleared up. They’d gone into have another shot at apologizing but had gotten dragged into a rough but sick-free fuck fest instead.

“I think we’re mostly coherent thanks to the flu shot but go off,” retorts Kihyun. Changkyun retaliates by making him bounce, the rim catching on the knot. Kihyun swears and deals another smack.

“Children, behave,” admonishes Hoseok from their side. He’d tapped out a while ago and was now lying satisfied and snot-free by their side, occasionally running a comforting hand down Kihyun’s nude back.

Kihyun pouts at Hoseok. “He started it!”

Changkyun scowls. “Did not!”

“Did too!”

And they’re off.

You’d think a raunchy sex session would tire them enough to cease their bickering but no. He suddenly yawns and his eyelids start getting heavy. He lets the sounds of their voices, now slow and hushed, wash over him. Lets them lull him to sleep.

The last thing he remembers before closing his eyes is the sound of kissing and the sight of crescent-shaped indents on Kihyun’s ass.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) :D


End file.
